Getting into a Pickle
by DocAzure
Summary: What went on while Sonic was away saving the world with Chip during the events of Unleashed? What did Pickle DO during this time to help Sonic?


Professor Pickle. The name made any student shiver. The memory of his...pickle dick burned into their brains. This was a fact that a certain fox was about to learn.

"Now Tails, I need you to check something in my office, would you mind following me?"

"Sure Professor, I'm happy to help with anything!" the fox let out a bright smile.

Now Tails followed Pickle inside, and into the back room where the professor's 'private' study was.

"OK, what appears to be the problem?" Tails walked inside the room

"Oh, it's under the desk there Tails, you might need to bend over to reach it..."

"Ah, right." Tails bent over the chair, checking beneath the desk "Here Professor?"

Pickle began to ogle Tails' ass, inspecting how the two tails came out...above that spot...

"Yes...that's perfect...perfect Tails..."

Tails stood up and looked towards professor.

"Were you...looking at me professor? Is there something on my back?"

"Ah...yes, on your back, let me get that for you.."

Pickle reached forward and stroked Tails' back, becoming aroused at the feeling of his fur.

"Uh...Professor...I think you've got it..." Tails stepped forward, making his way towards the door.

"Oh...yes, of course..." Pickle took a seat behind the desk to conseal his erection.

Tails made his way out, shrugging off the weird occurance...it wasn't like the Professor to behave like that...maybe he should talk to Amy about it...nah, he shrugged off that though and returned to work.

Pickle, raising up from behind the desk, made his way over to the door and shut it, pulling down the lock.

He then made his way towards the closet on the left, unlocking it with the key in his pocket.

There, sitting in closet, was Amy Rose, gagged, tied up and naked. Eyes red from tears.

Pickle pulled the gag out of her mouth, unzipping his pants.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT NOW! I'M NOT O-" her yell was cut short by Pickle and his fantastic pickle dick entering her mouth.

The old man began to fuck her mouth, banging his wrinkly balls on her lips.

"Oh yes...perfect...like cucumber sandwiches" Pickle let out a groan

"Now, nothing makes a sandwich like some mayonnaise!"

Pickle let out a moan as he came inside her mouth.

"Now...I feel like fucking a fox..."

He pulled out of her mouth and put his pants back on.

"LEAVE TAILS ALONE...DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME...JUST DON'T TOUCH HIM...PLEASE!"

Pickle shoved the gag back inside her mouth.

"That's enough out of you...little slut..."

Pickle slammed the closet shut...failing to notice Tails...watching from the window.

Tails was...disturbed...he'd never seen something like this...Amy was...

Suddenly, something impacted with Tails and he was sent flying. It felt like a blaster shot...was it an Eggman robot?

"NOW TAILS, YOU WILL LET ME TAKE THIS LAB WITHOUT NUISANCE, YES?"

It was Eggman.

"...please...do it...!" Tails let out a plea

Eggman was confused...but he was never one to turn down a chance at victory...

Moving towards the window, he blasted a hole in it...the impact blowing the closet Amy was in open.

Eggman, shocked by this sight, jumped out of his device and leapt into the room.

"Pickle..."

Eggman clenched his fist

"I knew he was an animal fucker..."

Pulling a shotgun from his back, Eggman let out a cry

"PICKLE, YOU SICK FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Oh, well if it isn-"

KACHACK

Before anything could happen...Pickle was lying on the floor...dead.

"...now..." he moved towards Amy and untied her

"I have done you a favour...you can't mention this...ever..."

Eggman pressed a switch on his back.

Rolling out from behind him was a robotic pickle...the same in every way.

"Clean up, hide that body, and pretend like nothing happened. This bot will cover perfectly..."

Eggman jumped back inside his craft.

"Now...I bid you...goodbye...THIS MEANS NOTHING!"

Taking off, back to Eggmanland a hero...for now.

HEADCANON - EGGMANLAND IS AN OPHANAGE FOR ABUSED KIDS, SONIC JUST DESROYS IT. HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW! 


End file.
